


First Ultrasound

by SpadesDame



Series: RomaSpa Mpreg Drabbles and One-shots [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-09
Updated: 2013-01-09
Packaged: 2017-11-24 07:21:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/631884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpadesDame/pseuds/SpadesDame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lovino and Antonio visit the doctor's for the first time. Seeing their "baby" triggers some thinking in Romano, as well as well masked feelings to unravel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Ultrasound

“Are you worried?” Antonio asked from beside him, reaching out to cover Lovino’s hands with one of his own.

“Don’t be stupid. Why would I be?” But Lovino’s body said otherwise. His eyebrows were drawn together into a frown, his hands were sweating and his right leg was jingling up and down on its own accord. He did get a hold of Spain’s hand as it came between his, rubbing his thumb over the other’s.

They were seated on the couch at the waiting room, waiting for the doctor’s chirpy assistant to give them a heads up to see the doctor. The doctor had been chosen by their bosses –the ones who had gotten them and a few other nations into that mess to begin with- and so the appointment had been secluded so that they would be the only people there –it was not every day you saw two men, one of them pregnant, at a gynecologist’s office, after all.

A blond woman, evidently pregnant, had come in a little too early for her appointment and Lovino could faintly remember her apologizing to the doctor’s assistant and taking a seat across from them. She had been observing them for a little while now, discreetly, behind her magazine. A little girl, no older than 3 years old, with a little pink bow in her hair, was occupied by playing with some toys her mother had produced from her bag and laid on the small coffee table in front of them. She dropped something in front of Spain and he picked it up for her, teasingly poking her nose when she thanked him with a shy smile. The mother smiled as well and did not say anything even as the girl –Daniela- seemed now really interested in the overly-cheery man in front of her.

“Your first appointment, I suppose?”

Antonio looked up, surprised, and smiled brightly at her. “Are we that obvious?”

She chuckled, tilting her head to the side to indicate the Italian that was leaning forward in his seats, resting his elbows on his knees. “Well, he has the classic symptoms of a very nervous father-to-be, to say the least. Pretty much gave it all away.”

“Si, yesterday he told me not to worry because everything will be okay and I trust him but he doesn’t seem to be able to follow his own advice.” Spain chuckled as he finished his sentence and brushed off Romano’s glare, accepting the toy Daniela handed him.

“I see… You seem very good with children.”

“Ah, well, you could say I’ve had some experience in the past.” Lovino resisted the urge to snort at that. He gave her his hand after letting Daniela’s toy back on the table. “Antonio.”

“Mr. Fernandez Carriedo and Mr. Vargas,”

“Yes,” Lovino said, getting up. Antonio followed his movement.

“Sarah,” she said, shaking it. “Good luck in there.”

“Gracias,” he told her sincerely, following Lovino and the assistant.

~~*~~

Spain disliked doctors. Romano knew that. So he kept his hand on the Spaniard’s shoulder as he made a face when the cold gel applied to his stomach came in contact with his skin. Lovino was far too nervous to even consider chuckling at him.

Antonio looked from the doctor to the monitor, turning his head to meet Lovino’s gaze and he squeezed his shoulder in return. After a while –Lovino could swear took forever-the doctor turned the monitor towards them to point at the screen, proceeding to explain that the little… dot, was in fact truly a baby. It was evident that he had trouble believing it himself.

Romano was in awe. He had known for a while now, _they_ had known, and they had suspected for longer than that, when their bosses had announced their decision, but this felt somehow… different. If it was Spain’s hand that had sought his or the other way around he did not know, but he gripped the hand in his tighter. “…it’s so tiny,” he heard him breath beside him.

“Of course it is, idiota. What did you expect?” the words made up for their harshness by the soft tone that they were spoken in. He brushed his lips over Antonio’s knuckles, not taking his eyes from the screen.

“Lovi! You’re crying!” Spain exclaimed, gaping at Romano. Shocked to realize that his eyes were indeed tingling, he blinked and wiped them angrily with his sleeve. “Shut up, bastard. I’ve got something in my eye.” They listened to the doctor as he explained some things to them, both equally entranced.

Lovino was lost. He could hardly comprehend what was happening to them. He might be scared and enraged at their bosses –he might or might not have banged his hand on the table and cursed at them both when they had announced their “decision” to them- but this, he was not willing to give up for anything in the world. No he was not ready, and neither was Spain, but they would be when time came, he was sure of it. He knew he would try his best and give this child his everything. This child would not be let down by him, not ever. He now had a new goal: be worthy of the precious gift that they had received.

At last, the doctor passed Antonio some paper towels to clean himself up and left them alone. The Spaniard was all too eager to wipe the slippery substance off his skin, sending a wary glance towards the other man’s general direction.

Lovino leaned down, combing a hand through brown curls and pressing a kiss to Antonio’s forehead, smiling softly. He had loved the man for longer than he could count. Having gone through all the different stages of love together they had learned to respect, love and even hate each other –Lovino was no delusional to believe everything was roses and chocolate. This, though, this was new. Lovino felt whole, a warm feeling blossoming in his chest that he had not felt in centuries. And he was grateful: grateful for the idiot he could call his _fratello_ , his “boss”, his lover, his husband.

“Lovi?”

“Mhm…”

“Are you okay?”

“Yeah, yeah. …hey, Antonio…”

“Hm?”

“Ti amo, bastardo…”

Antonio smiled and sat up, wrapping is arms around Lovino’s waist to hold him close. Lovino returned the hug, his own arms around the Spaniard’s shoulders. “Te amo también, mi tomate pequeño.” Warm lips, if only a little chapped, met his neck –as much as Antonio had tried to look composed, Lovino had noticed him worrying his bottom lip over and over earlier. Lovino bit his own lip, holding his breath in for a moment longer than it was needed before exhaling, slowly, raggedly. _Thank you…_

**Author's Note:**

> The how and why the woman knew about them will be left to your own judgement. Let's just say that Lovino was too anxious to ask himself how she knew and, well, Spain is just too oblivious of things like that. Honestly, I only wanted to add little Daniela there because in my head she looked cute, looking at Antonio with big childish eyes and wanting to play with him. To tell the truth, she also looked at Lovino but he was too far away in his own head to notice. 
> 
> In my headcanon Spain despises doctors deeply, for reason unknown. Further on the subject probably when he goes into labor so I think it's safe to say that we have a long time until then. 
> 
> Also yes, they are married. I am going to leave to your imagination the how again, as my own headcanon is too painful for this story to handle at this point, although it might or might not have something to do with Lovino's thoughts during his inner breakdown. Though, it's not like what they have already gone through are not enough to fuel it. 
> 
> Lovino wants to do his best in taking care of Antonio and the child. In his head and with his view on himself -or rather, his view on how other people -he thinks- see him, if he fails here, too, it's over. 
> 
> Oh, and you might have noticed that even though Lovino cried /twice/, Spain did not. Don't you worry, for he cried himself to sleep in Romano's arms at night because of too much pent up stress. I don't know if I'm going to write this scene -I have others coming, purely fluff. The next planned dramatic scene is after the birth, I swear. Let me know if you think I should write it, though. 
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
